Final Battle part 2
All the Serpentine laugh and the ninja charge at them and the clash begins again Lloyd garmadon kicks Spitta who falls off the bridge and Destiny's Bounty comes crashing out of the sky onto some serpentine. and Lord Garmadon fights Pythor and Skales fights Sensei Wu and the ninjas use the tornado of creation to make Ultra sonic raider they blast some music at The Great Devouer it hisses and falls onto a building Lord Garmadon then hurls at the beast. it whips its tail but garmadon jumps out of the way.Then Lizaru jumped onto Taggart and pushed Taggart of a skyscraper.Jay said "Not another death were losing" Pythor said"Told you". Whip jumped at Pythor and they got into battle but Skalidor jumped up and punched Whip. Sensei Wu knocked out Skales and Fangdam punched Cole he said" Your going down snake dude" Zane said "Technically he would be snake dudes" Jay laughed.Kai said " We don't have enough time to joke around get back to the fight". Then Lord Garmadon ran at the Great Devouer again it hissed and striked he jumped he shot out a bolt of lightning it shrieked. "Go Garmadon he's not even using golden weapons or the sacred flute he's winning."said Cole then Zane said "Speaking of sacred flutes we want are's back" and he ran at Pythor and stole the flute but Acidicus ran at him and threw a sword Zane doged it and Acidicus tripped on his tail.The Devouer and Garmadon were still locked in combat BOOM! BANG! CRACK! POW! the battle raged on the Fangpyre wrecking ball swinged at Jay and Kai they jumped and Cole knocked Snappa out of the cockpit. Lasha and Slithraa were riding bite cycles Kai jumped on his blade cycle the fought and rode at the same time Kai was in the middle Lasha left Slithraa right Kai punched of [[Lasha but Slithraa held on the Jay jumped into his storm fighter and zapped of Slithraa Zane punched Rattla and Cole kicked Bytar Kai ran over Fang -suei though. Then Garmadon got eaten by the Great Devouer Jay said "we are so hooped" Kai said "No were not if we combined all are elements we could become an unstoppable force right Sensei? Sensei Wu said " It is posable" Cole said "Okay then it's settled ready ...GO! Kai said "FIRE" Cole said "EARTH" Jay said "LIGHTNING" Zane said "ICE" and Lloyd garmadon "SNAKE". and a big ball of light shot at the Great Devouer it was not working Jay said "i have an idea we use the sword Aragorn gave me" so he ran at the Devouer and sliced it in half it fell to the ground Jay said "I DID IT I DESTROYED THE GREAT DEVOUER!!!!!!!!" everyone cheered execpt for the serpentine Pythor said "RETREAT". The serpentine fled and Ed and Edna ran up to Jay and said "Good job son". and Sensei Wu said "Good job ninjas we won the battle today Ninjago stands still !